Lancis
Summary Lancis is a magician and member of New Light, a 4-girl pseudo-cabal reserve army of the United Kingdom specializing in Norse Mythology-based magic. She and New Light were hired by Carissa to find the lost Curtana Original, and the four went along Carissa's revolution due to their fervent desire to protect their country, even if it meant becoming its enemies. While her comrades were captured by Necessarius' forces as New Light was acting as a courier, Lancis successfully delivered Curtana Original to Carissa. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, likely 9-B with magic Name: Lancis Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, illusion creation and removal, Status Effect Inducement, very sensitive to magic, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Athlete level normally, likely Wall level with magic Speed: Peak Human, possibly higher with magic Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class, likely Wall Class 'with magic 'Durability: Athlete level normally, likely Wall level with magic Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Steel Glove, Dragon Nails Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable about magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'New Light Magic:' As a member of New Light, Bayloupe is proficient in the use of Norse Mythology-based magic. **'Seiðr:' A type of magic that is primarily used by female Norse magicians. This is the magic that allowed New Light to disable the illusion cast on Sky Bus 365 by Necessarius. New Light uses this type of magic to create a certain type of song to cause one to see an illusion while it is used. They also have a spell that can be used to remove its ‘intoxication’. This spell works with both illusions that trick the brain and illusions that directly cause an image to appear. **'Status Effects:' According to Lessar, Lancis can use magic to induce all sorts of status altering effects over a wide area to prevent the enemy from evading Bayloupe's long-range magic barrages effectively *'Sixth Sense:' Lancis has a strange magic condition: whenever she purifies her life energy into magic power it gives her a tickling feeling, causing her to randomly giggle or laugh during conversations. However, because of this, she is able to detect when people are using magic around her. *'Steel Glove:' A spiritual item that works as an amalgamation of three legendary items associated with Thor in Norse Mythology: the belt known as Megingjörð that increase his arm strength, the iron club/staff known as Gríðarvölr with exceedingly powerful destructive force, and finally the iron gloves known as Járngreipr. This weapon was created from the analysis from a story regarding Thor and the female giant Gríðr, representing the three items that the giant gave to him. The iron gloves had no known use in the story, and as such allowed New Light to interpret it as an interface to control very powerful spiritual items. The Steel Glove increases the user's strength and destructive force. Not only that, the weapon makes use of the legends beyond Thor being a thunder god, mainly, they utilized the idea that Thor was also a god of agriculture that rules over the blessings of nature with weather-controlling powers, which lightning as one of its aspects. The four blades or claws of the Steel Glove is to "grab" things. Apparently, any object can be grabbed, from large solid objects to minuscule things such as dust or even things such as fire. From there, the user can either swing what it grabbed around or throw it at the opponent. *'Dragon Nails:' As all the other New Light members, Lancis has a spiritual item based on a dragon. Lancis has nails resembling dragon claws, but as of now their effect and abilities are unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9